Glynda Goodwitch
Summary Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member at Beacon Academy.She was introduced in "Ruby Rose", in which she saved Ruby Rose from an attack by Cinder Fall. She is the first known Huntress in the series. Her weapon of choice is her riding crop. It seems that Glynda has a very stern and sharp personality - one that does not tolerate mischief or getting into any dangerous situations. This is apparent when she berates Ruby Rose for fighting Roman Torchwick and his group in the first episode. She does, however, admit that Ruby might have done the right thing, despite the fact she put the lives of others in great danger, including Ruby herself. Otherwise, she is mainly seen as cool and business-like; even her fighting is very systematic. Glynda seems to be a very judgmental person who assesses others based on her own personal impressions rather than actual data. For example, she assumes that Lie Ren will not enjoy being paired with Nora Valkyrie, seemingly unaware that the two have evidently been friends since childhood. Similarly, she tells Ozpin that, irrespective of the information in Jaune Arc's transcripts, she felt he was not ready for the challenge of the Beacon Academy Initiation. As shown following Jaune's practice match with Cardin Winchester, her blunt criticism extends to her treatment of the students at the school. However, revelations in "Jaunedice, Pt.2" demonstrate that she is, in fact, a very perceptive judge of a student's ability; She was correct in asserting that Jaune's transcripts did not accurately reflect his combat abilities. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-C Name: Glynda Goodwitch Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Huntress, Teacher at Beacon Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use her Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Telekinesis via her semblance Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (She was able to fight Cinder Fall for a period of time, cleaned up a giant mess Team RWBY and Team JNPR made during their food fight via telepathy in almost an instant with no effort), Likely higher (As a teacher/huntress she's likely much stronger than her students) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersoni'c reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Cinder Fall's attacks and even attacked Cinder herself) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: Riding crop Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: Glynda's Crop - A thin, black riding crop with a simple black and purple design on the handle. Glynda first uses this weapon during her fight with Cinder Fall in "Ruby Rose". She can generate a wide variety of techniques through the use of Dust, including weather manipulation and object manipulation. It also is shown being used to create an energy shield to protect Ruby Rose from the explosion of a Dust crystal. Glynda has shown a tendency to use her crop in non-combat situations as a means of showing emphasis; for example, slapping tables in front of suspects to shock them. When not in use, the crop collapses down to about a third of its normal length and is stored on a holster at the top of Glynda's right boot. She frequently uses her crop as an instrument to focus her Semblance, telekinesis. Semblance: Telekinesis - Glynda's Semblance is telekinesis, the ability to move or control objects with her mind. She has a high degree of control over her Semblance, and is capable of using it in combat against enemies like the Grimm. Her skills with the crop are shown when she fixed the entire cafeteria after the food fight in "Best Day Ever". Despite it being a large mess, with tables stacked up and food scattered around everywhere, Glynda was able to fix the entire situation with a single wave of her weapon. It is notable that she does this all, seemingly, without effort. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Chi Users Category:Teachers Category:Energy Users